my mistake
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: luego de una fuerte entre natsu y lucy cada quien vuelve a su casa pero una visita extraña le llega a la rubia esa misma tarde- lucy fue secuestrada/-salvemos a lucy/-no me toques!/-tsubasa-sama te espera- es mi primer fic de drama espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

my mistake

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes son mios ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

summary:luego de una fuerte entre natsu y lucy cada quien vuelve a su casa pero una visita extraña le llega a la rubia esa misma tarde- lucy fue secuestrada/-salvemos a lucy/-no me toques!/-tsubasa-sama te espera-

Cap 1

Era una mañana normal para una chica rubia mientras se despertaba,comunmente ella se bañaria,desayunaria e iria al gremio esa era su mision del dia y luego volveria a su casa a la tarde a menos que pase otra cosa

-ahhmm que sueño-murmuraba una chica rubia mientras se remobia bajo las sabanas hasta que se encontro con una cabellera ¿¡ROSA!?

-na-natsu que haces aqui-hablo lucy con un tic en el ojo derecho

-mm lucy buenos dias-dio mientras bostesava

-nada de "buenos dias" que haces en mi cama-reprocho ella

-puess vine a la noche tu estabas temblando haci que meti contigo-contesto dandole un de sus sonrrisas haciendola sonrrojar

-calla y correte... kya-dijo hasta que llego hasta la punta de la cama y callo junto a natsu

-itte natsu estas bien-pregunto levantandoce un poco

-s-s-s-si –respondio sonrrojado ya que ella no savia que al levantarce haci dejaria a natsu una gran vista a su escote

-bueno me ire a bañar-lucy se levanto y se fue a buscar su ropa

-claro are el desayuno si

-si-contesto la rubia mientras se dirigia al baño

Media hora despues 

-ah y donde esta happy-pregunto extrañada de no ver al felino con natsu

-el traidor se fue con charle y me dejo solo-contesto dramaticamente natsu mientras hacia señas raras-mira ya llegamos

-tadaima!-dijieron los dos

-estupido flama donde estas-se escucho una voz

-que quieres hielito-dijo natsu y ahi nuevamente se armo una de las tipicas peleas de fairy tail

-hay otra vez-penso lucy y se volteo vio una chica de pequeña altura y muchos libros-levi-chan-la llamo

-oh lu-chan como has despertado-saludo la pequeña peliazul

-no tan bien levi-chan –dijo lucy con una aura deprimente

-ara lucy ya llegastes-aparecio una albina

-mira buenos dias-saludo lucy

-yyy lu-chan ya lo trajistes-pregunto levi con los ojos brillosos

-si levi-chan-respondio la rubia feliz

-que trajiste-salio una chica de la nada

-ah jubia solo que traje un libro-respondio

-ahh un libro para conquistar a mi gray-sama-dijo dramaticamente jubia mientras que a las chicas precentes se le resbalava una gotita de sudor

-no no jubia esto es un libro que me regalo mi padre antes de morir-trato de aclarar lucy

-oh-se sorprendieron las chicas

-y no solo es eso si no que habla de mama y tambien de mi hiso un libro de su vida el cuenta desde su pequeñez hasta cuando conocio a mama-siguio contando lucy sacando un "aww" colectivo de la chicas

-oh lu-chan que tierno

-si que si-dijo la rubia con un sonrrisa

Con los chicos

-imbesil cerebro de lava –gritaba un hombre en ropa interior

-que demonios te pasa hielito te despertastes de malas-pregunto burlon natsu

-es tu culpa que erza casi me mate ayer-contesto en un grito gray (rime XD)

-JA no es mi culpa que seas tan devil-dijo el pelirosado cruzando los brazos

-callate afeminado-esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso natsu lo callo con un golpe y comenzo otra pelea tipica en el gremio natsu vs gray

-se estan peleando-una voz tetrica y firme resono en todo el gremio alertando a los dos magos

-n-n-no c-claro q-que no E-ERZA-dijo el mago de hielo abrazando al pelirrosa

-A-AYE

-hay que bien aveces los mejores amigos pelean-tras ese comentario de erza a todos se les resabalo una gota de sudor nuevamente la paz inundo al gremio pero es fairy tail haci que una nueva pelea se armo ya por una insinuacion de natsu gray se enojo y estos dos empezaron a pelear y como siempre todos se les unieron (solo hombre) pero por un golpe de "suerte" de natsu cayo ensima de lo mas preciado de la scarlet,su amado pastel en su ataque de furia los mando a volar pero nadie savia que se dirigia a la rubia

-kyaa-se escucho un grito en todo el gremio-nat-su quitate-lucy mando a un lado a natsu que habia acabado ensima suyo pero vio algo en el piso todo echo polvo empezo a sentir sus ojos aguados... los que estaba en el piso era su libro el ultimo rescuerdo de su padre estaba ahi echo censias por el dragon slayer de fuego

-luce perdon no te vi je

-imbesil-susurro ella en un tono inaudible pero el tenia un oido muy sensible y lo escucho

-que-pregunto confundido de la actitud de su nakama

-IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA...acaso en tu estupido cerebro esta la palabra pelear mira lo que hicistes!-grito dejando perplejo a natsu y a todo el gremio

-que te pasa lucy yo no ocasione nada-dijo enojado el dragon slayer aunque nunca lo admitiria le dolio lo que le dijo la maga

-NO ocacionaste nada, NO ocacionaste nada mira-sañalo las cenisas-destruistes mi libro

-te preocupas por un estupido libro que cuando quieras lo pued..."plaff"-resono en todo el gremio todo los miraban con los ojos desencajados lo que estaba pasando lucy le habia pegado una cachetada pero no como suele ser siempre sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y rabia,natsu la miraba con los ojos agrandados

-ESE era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de mi padre imbesil y tu...TU LO DESTRUISTES eres de lo peor me hubiera encantado nunca haberte conocido-siguio gritando mientras las lagrimas amenazabana salir

-saves que a mi tambien me encantaria nunca averte conocido me gustaria nunca aver ido haregon ni averte encontrado-dijo natsu lucy sintio como algo se rompia en ella

-a mi me ubiese gustado que me secuestrara bora antes de tener que lidiar contigo

-me encantaria nunca averte conocido dragneel/herphilia-dicho eso los dos se retiraron cada uno a sus casas dejando a todo el gremio perplejo si habian visto peleas entre natsu y lucy pero su enojo solo duraba unos minutos pero nunca algo tan fuerte como lo que acababa de suceder

-chicos porque...mira ellos se van a "snif" a-arreglar como siempre cierto-pregunto happy con lagrimas la albiana solo agacho la cabeza sabia que seria dificil que ellos se volvieran a hablar –no lo se happy no los se-susurro mientras veia por donde se retirarono los dos chicos

-solo espero que se lleguen a arreglar no pueden estar separados-prenso la albina mientras limpiaba la barra

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

NTA:holiwis bueno soy kaori kawai ya e echo fanfic pero este es mi primer fic de drama ya que yo siempre lo hice de romance/comedia o romance/general bueno espero que disfruten la historia pueden hacer sugerencias sobre como van las cosas o si quieren que pase algo si bueno me despido dejen rewens

By:kaori-chan

¿rewens?


	2. Chapter 2

my mistake

holaaa gracias a sus comentarios me dieron dos ideas primero pense que sting podria se el que llegue a darle celos a natsu,pero sting querra a lucy como una hermana aunque natsu no lo piense asi bueno nos los molesto mas los dejo con el fic... 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PARTES DE CAP ANTERIOR

-na-natsu que haces aqui-hablo lucy con un tic en el ojo derecho

-mm lucy buenos dias-dio mientras bostesava...

-yyy lu-chan ya lo trajistes-pregunto levi con los ojos brillosos

-si levi-chan-respondio la rubia feliz...

-me encantaria nunca averte conocido dragneel/herphilia-

CAP DE HOY

Luego de la pelea la rubia y el pelirrosa se fueron cada uno a sus hogares excepto el dragon slayer de fuego el se dirigia hacia el lago donde simpre pesca con happy... luego de la pelea quedo en llamas literalmente...

Pov natsu

Soy tan tarado y denso si hubiera un concurso de estupido me descalificarian por mucho profecionalismo como mierda pude averle dicho eso aunque me dolio lo que me dijo pero ella esta bien en enojarse le destrui su unico recuerdo que tenia de su de no pelearme con nadie y me peleo justo con ella luego de descubrir que ella es mi pareja que loco no creen ella mi pareja quien lo diria-prensaba mientra destruia todo las cosas andantes o no que se me cruzaban en el camino

Pov lucy

Luego de salir del gremio comenze a correr hasta llegar a mi apartamento solo queria tirarme a mi cama y dormir y no querer despertar jamas me dolio mucho lo que me habia dicho natsu,llegue a la puerta me limpie los ojos con el puño de mi camiseta y tome el pomo de la puerta para tratar de introducir la llave en la estupida cerradura

-maldicion abrete-forcejie con la cerradura hasta que pude abrirla luego la cerre y me tire a la cama ahi me quede sollozando en silencio

Pov normal en otro lugar

-ya esta listo-pregunto un hombre a un chico pelirrojo

-s-si tsubasa-sama ya l-la encontre-contesto atemorizado

-bien muy bien takeshi muy bien-se acerco a la pantalla donde habia una foto de lucy-haci que tu eres lucy herphilia-sonrrio macabro

-tsu-tsubasa-sama es necesario a-atacar a fairy tail-pregunto el pelirrojo temeroso

-no pero si esas hadas no quieren entregarme lo que necesito las aniquilare-rio mientras desaparecia de la habitacion

-natsu-kun-prenso mientras miraba al cielo de desde su ventana-porfavor cuidate y cuidala

Con lucy

Luego de haber estando sollozando durante varios minutos ella se percato ya era de noche,decidio tomar una ducha y luego comer

-devo disculparme con natsu-penso hasta que su actitud orgullosa salio-no el es el que provoco esto ademas es mejor no me importa si no estoy cerca de el el no me interesa-ella savia que cada una de esas palabras eran mentira pero era una chica muy orgullosa aveses como para decir lo contrario

Con natsu

El mago de fuego se encontraba en su sillon solo ya que happy decidio dejarlo a solas haci que se fue con wendy y pelirrosa se encontrava retorciendoce en el sofa soñaba con algo extraño pero no lo reconocia bien se veia a el y a igneel pero tambien habia otro chico quien era el...

**-natsu-kun vamos igneel nos espera-grito de lejos un chico menor que natsu**

**-ya voy-le grito mientras corria hacia el **

**-natsu-kun tu eres muy fuerte **

**-claro igual que tu seremos grandes dragon slayers takes-quiso seguir el sueño pero no pudo porque todo se volvio negro...**

-ahhhh-grito natsu mientras se despertaba estaba todo sudado no sabia que rayos acaba de soñar-takes takes quien demonios es ese chico...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-ahmm-se despertaba el pelirrosa mientras sse desperazaba-que sueño loco ahggg-se quejo derrepente-devo hacer algo para disculparme con luce...ya se voy a buscala-con una sorrisa se dirigio hacia el apartamento de la chica. Luego de ir a buscar a lucy y no encontrarla en su cuarto ni en la cocina hasta reviso el baño y no la encontro comenzo a rastrear el olor de ella hasta que la encontro

-ahh esta sana y salva solo esta hablando y riendo con sting jajja... EHH QUE MIERDA ESTA HACIENDO ESE RUBIO OXIGENADO ABRAZANDO A MI LUCY-penso mientas se dirigia con sting y lucy

-oh natsu-san cuanto tiempo ah pasado-dijo sting con una sonrrisa

-oh rubio cuanto tiempo no-sonrrio natsu de una manera que hizo que a sting se le erizaran los pelos

-b-b-bueno lucy-chan nos vemos despues-le beso en la mejilla y se retiro la ira de natsu fue aumentando

-que mierda hacias con ese tipo con aire de metrosexual aqui-pregunto enojado

-que te importa-rescondio cortante sin mirarle los ojos

-lu-luce yo-el intento hablar pero la voz de lucy lo interrumpio

-tu piensas que te perdonare tan facil dragneel... tendras que hacer mucho niño-dicho esto se dio la vuelta dejando a un atontado natsu

-ahh va a ser muy dificil... me llamo niño-se pregunto a si mismo-ah me voy al gremio

Con lucy

-que que piensa que yo lo voy a perdonar tan facil a ese IDIOTA de ojos lindo ahhh porque ahora me desvie el tema a sus ojos ahhh natsu me esta contagiando su estupides

-haci que tu eres lucy herphilia no?-se escucho la voz de una mujer

-ehh!?-lucy se volteo pero luego sintio un golpe seco en su espalda y callo desmayada

-tsubasa-sama te espera lucy herphilia-eso fue lo ultimo que pudo oir

Un rubio que pasaba por ahi pudo ver como se llevaban a lucy fue a toda velocidad para poder ayudarla pero desafortunadamente no llego a tiempo

-mierda-grito mientras insultaba a todo el mundo hasta que sintio que pisaba algo duro bajo la mirada y se encontro con las llaves de lucy no lo dudo y se dirigio al gremio al llegar grito su nombre dejando sorprendio a casi todo el gremio

-lucy-chan-gritaba el rubio mientra la buscaba con la mirada pensando que lo que habia visto hace minutos fue una simple ilusion

-que mierda quieres aqui rubio oxigenado-falta decir quien lo dijo

-natsu-san es lucy-chan volvio aqui verdad-pregunto nervioso

-no claro que no...QUE MIERDA LE HICISTES A LUCY

-nada nada solo que pasaba por el parque y vi que una mujer de pelos violetas se llebaba a lucy y cuando trate de alcazarla encontre esto-alzo la llaves de la rubia

-que no puede ser..

-lu-chan fueee...

-mira-neesan mi-mira-dijo apuntando a una lacrima

-quee-la albina mayor tomo la lacrima y la dejo en una mesa,la lacrima comenzo a emitir una luz y se pudo verun hombre encapuchado

-quien ere-pregunto mirajne

-ya me conoseran pero yo conozco a uno de ustedes les doy pistas... es rubia tiene un cuerpo infernal unos lindos ojos chocolas es muy sexi su querida hadita-ese comentario causo la ira del pelirrosa y el rubio

-CALLATE Y DIME DONDE TIENES A LUCY-CHAN-grito el rubio

-calmate despacio despacio

-bastardo devuelveme a lucy-grito natsu

-con mucho gusto natsu pero tienes que venir aqui si no tu linda rubia MO-RI-RA –dijo con una sonrrisa sadica mientras ponia imagenes de la rubia ella estaba atada de manos y piernas en una silla con lo ojos vendados

**-yaaa dejenmen-gritaba mientras lloraba**

**-natsu ayudame por favor perdon por como me porte con tigo gomenesai GOMENASAI!-sollozaba mientras forsejeaba en la silla**

**-callate zorra-la callo una mujer-**

-BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA! DEVUELVEME A LUCY TE JURO QUE CUANDO LLEGUE TE ASESINARE MALDITO-grito natsu desesperado al ver donde estaba su rubia

-si dragneel ven aqui a parte tengo una gran sorpresa para ti-esboso una sonrrisa tetrica mientras desaparecia

-c-cual es tu nombre-grito de lo lejos la albina menor reteniendo las lagrimas ya que en poco tiempo se habia encariñado mucho con la rubia

-tsubasa lindura-dicho eso desaparecio

-voy a buscarla-gritaron los dos dragon slayer (natsu y sting)

-esperen-los detuvo una peliroja

-que quieres-hablo natsu

-no pueden ir asi como asi si no tienen ninguna pista-grito erza

-me importa una mierda yo voy buscarla-le grito natsu todos se sorprendieron ya que nunca le habia contestado a erza

-l-l-lucy-la albina menor no pudo retener las lagrimas comenzo a llorar mientras caia de rodillas al piso al igual que muchas de las chicas

-yo los ayudare-se escucho una vol masculina hasta que se pudo ver su rostro y cuerpo era mas alto que natsu y era pelirrojo

-quien eres-hablo natsu

-no me recuerdas verdad nasu-kun

Continuara...

Ecenas proximas:

-natsu-kun no me recuerdas

-dejame por favor

-vamos a rescatar a lucy!

Natsu:te restrastes *enojado*

Kaory:pe-pero solo fue unos dias

Gray:tienes que ser mas responsablee *se cruza de brazos* y porque yo no apareci ehh

Kaory:gomeneee *se trata de esconder* bueno pro-pronto saldras jejeje

Sting:alfin lo terminas quedo bien kaory-chan

Kaory:sting *baba* holaa

Natsu:que mierda haces aqui rubio oxigenado

Sting:que te importa

*se comienzan a pelear mientras lucy los trataba de separar*

Kaory:bueno *gota de sudor* espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**nalu1234:gracias bueno aqui tengo el 2 cap espero que sea de tu agrado **

**Yune-Hinata:yune-chan aqui esta el cap 2 espero que te haya gustado *u***

**Nalugruvia:bueno aqui tengo el cap 2 trato de hacelo largo y las faltas de ortografia es porque mi word anda muyy mal bueno espero que disfrutes el cap 2 :3 **

**NTA: bueno gracias por seguir la historia y dejen rewens bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ¿quien es tsubasa? ¿y el pelirrojo que llama a natsu asi? ¿porque secuestraron a lucy? Sera en el proximo capitulo **

**Se despide:kaori-chan**

**¿rewens? :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

My mistake 

**ECENAS ANTERIORES **

-ya esta listo-pregunto un hombre a un chico pelirrojo

-s-si tsubasa-sama ya l-la encontre-contesto atemorizado...

-oh natsu-san cuanto tiempo ah pasado-dijo sting con una sonrrisa..

-oh rubio cuanto tiempo no...

-bastardo devuelveme a lucy-grito natsu...

-quien eres-hablo natsu...

-no me recuerdas verdad nasu-kun...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAP 3

Pov lucy

Luego de ser desmayada desperte amarrada a una silla estaba muy aturridida por el golpe depronto comenze a escuchar la voz de un hombre y la voz de ¡¿natsu!? Fui tan estupida me divi haberme disculpado porque tengo que ser tan orgullosa malditos genes herphfilia... luego de estas aproximadamente 1 hora con una venda en los ojos una chica dicidio quitarmela estaba todo muy oscuro pero ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y necitaba hablar con alguien haci que decidi hablarle a la mujer que estaba sentada a unos metros mios..

-donde estoy?-le pregunte con mi voz temblorosa

-para que quieres saver rubia-me respondio levantando su vista de su libro-bueno te lo dire tsubasa-sama necesitaba a una maga pero a una especia a una maga estelar el tenia tres opciones yukino,angel o tu pero ellas eran muy deviles tu tienes un poder oculto tsubasa-sama usara tu poder y el del dragon slayer juntos para volverce mas fuerte-cada una de esas palabras comenzaron a rezonar en mi cabeza que poder yo solo soy una simple maga estelar

-oye que magia yo solo soy una maga de espiritus estelares-le dije ella me sonrrio con burla y me respondio...

-tu tienes un poder especial dentro de di dormido que puede superar hasta el satan soul de chica albina mirajne solo deves despertarlo al igual que dragneel su poder podria llegar a igualar o sobrepasar el poder de acnologia tsubasa-sama solo deve despertar el poder de ustedes dos y usarlos como marionetas y si tu estupido gremio no quiere entregarte todos moriran-yo me quede congelada si ni yo ni natsu nos entregabamos destruirian el gremio nuevamente senti con las lagrimas agolpeaban mis ojos solo espero que ellos esten bien

Pov normal (gremio)

-natsu-kun no me recuerdas cierto

-no no te conzco ni tampoco me interesa si me dejas pasar devo romperle la cara a una persona-natsu lo empujo y se quizo retirar hasta sintio que lo tiraban para atras

-no eso es l-lo que el quiere-natsu se dio la vuelta sorprendio

-quien eres?¿y que quieres?-pregunto el pelirrosado

-soy takeshi y vengo a qui para que no cometas una estupides-contesto

-nose de que hablas devo ir a rescatar a lucy-grito natsu mientras trataba de safarce

-no deves quedarte aqui eso es lo que el quiere que vayas pero no, no vayas por... favor-gritaba el chico el chico mientras trataba de que no se safara de su agarre el gremio los miraba sorpredidos

-me importa mierda yo no voy a dejar que ningun bastardo toque a mi lucy-grito inconciente de lo que estaba diciendo todo el gremio estaba callado precenciando todo eso como si fuese una pelicula

-porque quieres salvarla-pregunto takeshi aguantando las ganas de sonrreir **"natsu esta grande"** penso

-porque la amo porque sin ella no-no se que mierda hacer y hace menos de una semana descubri que ella seria mi pareja eentendes-confenso sonrrojado mientras apretaba los pueños y miraba al joven desconosido que no pudo resistir sonrreir todo el gremio estaba en shok _"ese era el natsu que ellos conocian el niño tonto e inocente al cual solo le gustaba pelear se estaba confesando"_...

-bueno eso es suficiente etu la amas realmente ahora ven a qui te diere como es qe tienes que infiltrate en el castillo de tsubasa-dijo takeshi imprecionado a natsu y a los demas

-espera creo que te estas salteando una gran parte quieneres tu realmente y de andonde vienes-prengunto el mago hielo

-esta bien dire la verdad yo soy takeshi dragneel soy el hermano biologico de natsu

-ehhhh...

En otro lugar

-tsubasa-sama ya complete lo requerido

-esta bien vete-ordeno el hombre con capucha

-tsubasa-sama la pricionera se niega a ser alimentada –entro una mujer vestida muy bulgarmente ella vestia un traje de maid pasando un poco sus muslos y con un gra escote (eran obligadas a vestirce asi) el hombre sonrrio y se dirgio hacia su pricionera

-que pasa rubia

-dejame por favor que ganas haciendo esto-pregunto la oji chocolate

-fama, dinero, poder-sonrrio con malicia-todo el mundo a mis pies eso es lo que e querido toda mi vida –contesto pero lucy se atrevio a verlo a los ojos y se sorprendio al ver que tramitian veia dolor ,sufrimiento,amor y calides ella sentia que no era la persona que realmente queria ser

-no tu no deseas esto tu deceas que tu vida sea normal cierto...CIERTO-hablo decidida lucy mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos el se hacerco y abofetio causandole un gemido de dolor ...

-Jamas en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar como si me conocieras perra-una pelivioleta precencio eso con dolor lo que habia dicho la rubia era la pura verdad el no era asi

-kaori llevatela –dijo el hombre ella solo asintio y la tomo por la cintura mientras la llebaba a si celda

-perdon-hablo derrepente la pelivioleta la rubia la miro con rareza

-...-

-perdon por lo que te ah echo-decia mientras la dejaba en su celda

-y tienes razon tsubasa no siempre fue haci-lucy la miro y le dedico una sonrrisa

-como es tu nombre-pregunto la rubia la chica la vio con desconfianza pero al ver sus ojos sintio como una corriente electrica ellos trasmitian mucha calidez al igual que amor davan ganas de protegerla la peliviolta sonrrio y le contesto

-me llamo kaori –le dedico una ultima sonrrisa y se retiro

En otra parte se encontrab un hombre destrozando cada parte de su habitacion se estaba desquitando con todo lo que habia a su alrededor mientras recordava cosas que pensava que habia olvidado

**-tsubasa-kun-llamo un niña pelivioleta mientras corria a un peliverde que cortaba un flor**

**-oh kaori como estas pense que estabas en el pueblo-dijo el chico-toma la corte para ti-le extendio una flor con un sonrrojo la niña la tomo entre sus manos tambien sorrojada**

**-gracias tsubasa-kun yo queria decirte que...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que la habia golpeado algo tsubasa preocupado fue hasta ella y la levanto**

**-te encuentras bien kaori-chan-pregunto el chico**

**-si si**

**-haber quien mierda fue el que tiro eso c-contesten**

**-gom-gomenasi-hablo una chica de hebras rosadas y ojos dorados**

**-ALEXIA-gritaron los dos niños**

**-jeje perdon?**

**-eso no sevira-hablo-tsubasa con cara de molestia (fingida)**

**-eso es verdad seras castigada-dijo kaori tambien fingiendo molestia**

**-con... COSQUILLAS- la comenzaron a correr por todo el parque los tres se estaban riendo hastaque todo se volvio negro solo se veia fuego, destrosos y muertes**

-ahh que pasa porque no puedo sacarme esto de la cabeza por que POR QUEE!

-tsubasa-sama,tsubasa-sama-llamaron a su puerta

-que pasa-abrio dejando ver a una mujer vestida igual que las otras (osea de maid)

-takashi a escapado...

Continuara...

Adelantos 

-takeshi ... ya lo recuerdo...

-natsu cuidado...

-no dejare que toques MI jubia...

-tsubasa no siempre fue asi...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno aqui el cap 3 gracias a Yune-Hinata por tu super comentario ^3^ que bien que te gusto y no pude subir por 2 problemas *toce* uno estba normalemte escribiendo y llega mi mama diciendo vamos a la casa de tu tia y no pude escribier y el segundo problema fue que cunado llege de la casa de mi tia tenia casi la mitad de la historia escrita en papel borrador ya que la segui aya pero cuando quise seguir escribiendo se corta la puta luz y no pude seguir escribiendo en la computadora asi que tome un vela y escribi en borrador y resien hoy 26 de noviembre puedo usar mi computara TT-TT bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen reviews saiyonara (O3O)/**

**By:kaori-chan**

**¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

My mistake

Disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertencen pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

**ECENAS ANTERIORES**

-oye que magia yo solo soy una maga de espiritus estelares-le dije ella me sonrrio con burla y me respondio...

-porque la amo porque sin ella no-no se que mierda hacer y hace menos de una semana descubri que ella seria mi pareja eentendes-confenso sonrrojado...

-esta bien dire la verdad yo soy takeshi dragneel soy el hermano biologico de natsu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAP 4

Pov normal

-yo soy el hermano biológico de natsu...

-ehhhh

-c-como que hermano si yo soy hijo único no recuerdo haber tenido un hermano-hablo natsu estaba sorprendido _"hermano,hermano no recuerdo haber tenido un hermano ahgg mis recuerdos están borrosos"_

Todo el gremio estaba sorprendido todos menos makarov,el mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba al joven pelirrojo

-takeshi han pasado años verdad-hablo el maestro del gremio _"de donde lo conoce","porque el viejo habla con tanta normalidad"_.esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de todos los del gremio

-maestro es un placer verlo de nuevo-dijo takeshi mientras hacia una reverencia

-viejo de donde conoces a takeshi-dijo gray confundido

-gray,erza,natsu,gajeel,wendy,sting vengan que takeshi y yo debemos hablarles de un cosa-dijo repentinamente serio el maestro mientras se dirigía a la oficina,antes de cerrar la puerta activo un barra anti-magia para que las únicas personas que escucharan esa conversación fueran ellos.

-que sucede viejo/abuelo-hablaron todos a la vez

-algo grande pasara por eso tienen que estar preparados y mas tu natsu,el hombre con el que acaban de hablar no es un persona de en la que debamos pasar por alto el puede hacer todo a su modo,ese hombre usa a muchas personas y las usa como marionetas por eso devén tener mucho cuidado y hacer un plan para poder infiltrarnos en el castillo pero el maldito es muy inteligente-contaba seriamente el maestro mientras que la rabia de natsu aumentaba cada vez que escuchaba las palabras de makarov,_"MALDITO! Yo no puedo dejarla mas ahí"_ pensaba natsu con rabia

-pero lucy...

-NATSU YA SABEMOS EN EL ESTADO QUE SE ENCUENTRA LUCY POR ESO ES QUE NO DEBEMOS DAR UN PASO EN FALSO YA EL MALDITO ES CAPAZ DE MATARLA!-grito makarov a natsu mientras que una maga de pelo escarlata retenía las lagrimas _"como me pude haber descuidado tanto a mi hermanita de vi haber estado con lucy todo el tiempo...porque no fui a buscarla cuando precenti que iba a pasarle algo malo porque siempre es a e-e-ella"_pensaba la scarlet apretando sus puños mientras trataba de retener sus lagrimas

-y como sabes todo eso maestro-pregunto erza con su voz quebrada

-yo no se de eso,takeshi es el que estuvo espiando a tsubasa todo este tiempo no es así-el chico asintió

-pero porque nos necesitas a nosotros o a wendy,gray y sting-pregunto el dragón slayer de hierro

-bueno eso es porque necesito que cuatro dragón slayer y dos magos normales poder invadir el castillo de tsubasa ya que van a unificar sus poderes-todos asintieron-ustedes devén tener cuidado al invadir el castillo no devén caer en ninguna de sus trampas,porque una mínima equivocación puede convertirlos en sus marionetas,suele jugar con sus mentes a eso también devén tenerle cuidado ya que usando sus recuerdos puede convertirlos en su contra...natsu-dirigió su vista al pelirrosa-tu eres el que debe tener mas cuidado el te quiere a ti y a lucy quiere los poderes de ustedes para hacerse mas fuerte los usara como marionetas-todos quedaron plasmados tan peligroso era este hombre pensaban todos

-y-y como haremos para derrotar a este hombre-pregunto gray a takeshi

-natsu-respondió con tranquilad

-natsu!?-gritaron todos los presentes mientras miraban al pelirrosado

-natsu y lucy son los únicos que pueden derrotarlo nadie mas que ellos solo devén recitar los dos juntos este hechizo-les extendió una nota a los chicos la cual leyeron con rareza parecía en otro idioma

-"**duobus in unum magi magicae fato mundare animam, et nubes magna, et anima, huic vel illi deos suos hortatur purfiquen confortatus ergo magnum"**

("dos magos unidos por el destino, sus magias purificaran el alma de esta persona o dioses abran sus cielos y purifiquen su alma mega anima")

Los seis leyeron la nota

-oye viejo esto es una broma cierto-hablo natsu con un deje de molestia

-debemos ir ahora mismo vallamos a rescatar a lucy si no lo hacemos cuanto antes todo estara perdido-dijo makarov

-SI ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-gritaron takeshi y natsu luego se miraron raro

-bueno verán el viaje sera en tren-dijo el maestro al terminar eso se escucho un grito mas bien dos

-NOOOO porque-gritaron natsu y takeshi al unisono mientras se tiraban al suelo a todos se les corrió un gran gota de sudor al ver a esos dos sollozando en el suelo mientras decían palabras como _"PORQUE DEBEMOS VIAJAR EN ESO"."MALDITO TREN","YO SE QUE ESA MALDITA COSA SE BURLA DE MI". _Luego del berrinche de los dos magos pelirosas diciendo que no querían subir a esa maldita cosa con ruedas,lograron convencer a los dos hermanos gracias algunos golpes de erza

En el tren

-gruand jegamoz-(cuando llegamos) -pregunto natsu

-deftro ge uha hoga-(dentro de una hora)-respondió su hermano

-ahora si se parecen-pensaron todos

-gomenasai natsu-san no pensé que mi magia se acabaría cuando curase a sting y gajeel-hablo con pena wendy mientras que dos magos hablaban alejados de ellos

-creo que se enojaron con nosotros no crees erza-dijo el mago de hielo a erza

-si pero creo que es mejor si takeshi dijo que es por la seguridad del gremio y de lucy que deviamos venir solo nosotros entonces así sera-finalizo la conversación erza con sus ojos cerrados odiaba cuando se metían con las personas que ella ama

-si pero fuiste muy ruda-pensó gray recordando lo que paso minutos atrás

FLASHBACK

-bueno vamos-dijo gray

-esperen devén saber algo los únicos que vamos a ir son natsu,gajeel,erza,sting y tu gray nadie debe saber a donde nos dirigimos-explico takeshi con el seño fruncido

-pero no podemos no decir nada ellos tienen derecho a de saberlo-grito gray

-si le decimos todos son capaces de ir y todo lo que dije no serviría de nada ese bastardo los aniquilara solo solo cuatro dragón slayer,un mago elemental y una maga con especialidad en espadas podrán ir gray-aclaro enojado takeshi el izo como que no lo había escuchado lo que dijo

-bueno vamos-hablo gray mientras salia de la oficina de makarov

-bueno debemos hacer una noticia nosotros iremos a buscar a lucy pero solo serán natsu,gray,wendy,gajeel,sting,erza y yo-hablaba takeshi al gremio que lo escuchaba sorprendido

-hey todos iremos somos su familia iremos todos a rescatarla-grito levi enojada luego de eso todos comenzaron a gritar que devian acompáñalos que ellos deverian ir juntos eso aumento la rabia en la pelirroja

-basta-susurro pero nadie la escucho

-BASTA COMPORTENCEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-grito erza todos se callaron y se sorprendieron no por el grito si no que ella estaba llorando

-Basta si hacemos esto es porque es por el bien de lucy luego de escuchar lo que nos dijeron ya sabemos nuestras posibilidades si llegan a ir a ese lugar morirán no saben a quienes no vamos a enfrentar así que por favor BASTA!-se descargo erza todos estaban con sus cabezas bajas tal vez erza tenga razón

-ustedes-apunto donde estaba los cinco dragón slayes(wendy,gajeel,natsu,sting y takeshi)

-s-s-s-s-si e-e-erza-rompió el hielo gray todos la miraban con terror

-vallamos-dijeron mientras salia del gremio los nombrados salieron como robots _"por eso la llaman titania"_ pensó takeshi con una gota de sudor

Fin flashback

-lucy espero que estés bien-pensó gray mirando el atardecer a través de la ventana del tren

Con lucy

-sera verdad que yo tengo una magia especial-pensó lucy viendo la marca del gremio lagrimas se juntaron es sus ojos aunque trato de retenerlas no pudo y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente,una pelivioleta escuchaba los sollozos de la rubia sentía tanto dolor al verla así,le había prometido a Layla que cuidaría de su pequeña lucy ahora la veía sufrir en silencio no lo aguanto mas y salio de su escondite y fue a abrazar a lucy por la espalda lo cual la izo sorprender y asustar hasta que escucho la voz de kaori

-shhh tranquila lucy estoy aquí-hablo kaori mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza

-kaori por que...-no siguió hablando ya que la voz de kaori la interrupio

-tu quieres saber sobre tu magia y sobre tu madre Layla cierto-dijo kaori desasiendo el abrazo con lucy mientras que ella solo asintió sorprendía

-bueno primero debes saber una cosa-kaori miro a los ojos a lucy

-debes saber que yo soy kaori kaniziki soy un espíritu celestial yo soy la llave de los recuerdos y tengo que confesarte que...

Continuara...

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

***deja el fanfic corre como marica a esconderce***si ya se que a pasado muchisimoooo! Tiempo desde que no escribo esta historia es que la inspiracion no venia y cuando lo termine se me perdieron las hojas y cuando queria pasarlo a la computadora se cortaba la luz GOMENE ***aura depreciba* **por tardar tanto y desaparecer espero que les guste el 4 capitulo tratare de no tardar tanto la proxima vez ***sorrisa nerviosa* **DEJEN Reviews los nececito TT-TT

Les dejo el link de kaori : .

By:kaori-chan

¿Reviews?


End file.
